Journey To The Past
by Kasaru28
Summary: En la fría Rusia de 1916 un par de chicos de conocen ausentes de toda la tragedia que estaba a punto de suscitarse dos años en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Viaje ¿Sorpresa?

Honestamente había sido arrastrado a ese lugar por culpa de su amigo.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri! ¡Mira! -llamaba emocionado mostrándole una torre de muchos colores en la pantalla de su celular. La catedral de San Basilio.

-Me haz mostrado eso todo el año Pichit -dijo sonriente, era imposible no sentirse contagiado por el entusiasmo del moreno.

\- ¡Definitivamente me tomare una selfie en ese lugar! -dijo viendo con convicción la pantalla de su celular, Yuuri casi podía ver en su mente como practicaba las distintas poses que haría.

A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible llevarse tan bien con el chico, siento tan opuestos. Pichit era un vloger bastante conocido que trabajaba ocasionalmente como barista al lado de la pequeña librería donde trabajaba Yuuri. Ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que se habían vuelto amigos, era como si sencillamente siempre estuvieran acostumbrados a estar hablando con el otro.

Hace exactamente un año Pichit había llegado gritando que tenía el "regalo perfecto para sus 18 años".

 _-¡Iremos a Rusia Yuuri!- El chico se quedó en silencio unos segundos esperando que fuera broma. Pero Pichit seguía sonriendo._

 _-¿Hablas en serio?_

 _-¡Por supuesto! -dijo emocionado empezando a pulsar la pantalla de su celular- según la revista YOI lo calificaron como él; "lugar perfecto para encontrarte a ti mismo y al amor" Yuuri vio la pantalla del celular, había un artículo con varias imágenes de lugares turísticos de Rusia y de un hombre y una mujer mirándose desde cada extremo de la página. Paso la mirada de Pichit a la imagen varias veces._

 _-Estás hablando en serio -afirmó y el moreno asintió varias veces emocionado._

 _\- ¡Podemos hacerlo Yuuri! Mi cumpleaños está muy cerca, pero el tuyo… -volvió a tocar la pantalla de su celular mostrando ahora una imagen parecida pero ahora la pareja se abrazaba y tenían unos números rojos encima de ellos-¡hacen descuentos para noviembre! ¡Tu cumpleaños Yuuri!_

 _El miro con cierta pena al moreno._

 _\- Pichit, aún es mucho dinero, no puedo…_

 _El chico levanto la mano haciéndolo callar._

 _\- Puedo ayudarte con una parte -volvió a levantar la mano antes de que el otro protestara- será tu regalo de cumpleaños._

 _-Pichit no…_

 _\- ¡No será completamente gratis! -aclaró- el día de mi cumpleaños deberás hacer un video conmigo patinando con sombreros de hámster._

 _Yuuri rio, con Pichit siempre eran hámster y sus seguidores amaban su pequeña obsesión._

 _-¿Sombreros de Hámster?_

 _\- ¡Sombreros de Hámster! -asintió emocionado- ¡conseguiré muchos más seguidores! Tú también podrías conseguir algunos –se calló unos segundos mordiéndose los labios - ¿Que dices?_

 _Yuuri volvió a mirar el celular, jamás había ido a Rusia y jamás se había planteado hacerlo, él no era del tipo de chicos que hacia viajes extravagantes, menos a otro país…Pero ahora que la idea estaba en discusión su corazón latía emocionado ante la posibilidad._

 _\- Bien –suspiro. Pichit grito emocionado envolviéndolo en un abrazo y balbuceando distintas palabras que no terminaba de entender._

 _\- Pero -se separó un poco del otro para verlo a la cara- yo reuniré mi dinero y solo si hace falta me ayudaras._

Y así un año después y de muchas quejas estaban en el aeropuerto rumbo a Moscú.

Comenzó a sentirse inexplicablemente nervioso.

\- ¡Yuuri debemos ir a ver el antiguo castillo Romanov! –dijo el otro aun moviendo sus dedos frenéticamente por el celular, no lo había soltado desde que habían salido de casa de Yuuri. Aunque si era sincero Pichit nunca soltaba su celular.

\- ¿Romanov?

\- Sí, sí. Ya sabes, la familia trágica, ¡Anastasia!

Yuuri guardo silencio, no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

Pichit dejo de ver su celular y lo observo con una mueca de horror, con las manos en sus mejillas y la boca abierta incluidas.

\- ¿De verdad no sabes nada?- su voz sonaba tan horrorizada como su rostro.

\- ¿Lo siento? –dijo sin saber muy bien que era lo correcto a decir.

\- ¿Jamás viste la película animada? ¿Anastasia? ¿Dimitri?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza sintiéndose incómodo y Pichit soltó un quejido de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de infancia tuviste?!

\- No me gusta mucho ver televisión –se encogió de hombros, no era mentira, lo único que veía era ballet y patinaje sobre hielo- además Minako-sensei dice que me pudre el cerebro.

\- Minako-sensei bebe todas las noches, ¡eso es más podrido!

Yuuri se volvió a encoger de hombros.

\- Necesito educarte Yuuri, ¡¿Qué clase de amigo soy?! –volvió a su celular, tecleando rápidamente algo.

Los altavoces comenzaron a anunciar que debían abordar y Pichit soltó otro quejido por la interrupción pero se levantó y tomo la maleta.

Pasaron su chequeo con Pichit preguntándole que otras cosas no había visto, se encontró más horrorizado cuando le dijo que jamás había visto Bambi, comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que faltaban los hámster en esa película y de como el Hámster el Bolt había sido el protagonista en la película y no el perro.

Yuuri asentía y sonreía, feliz de haber superado el tema de la princesa Rusa. No sabía porque el tema no le agradaba mucho.

Tomaron sus asientos después de que el moreno insistiera en tomarse al menos una foto con el piloto, que de alguna manera consiguió. Nadie le decía que no a una foto con Pichit, ni siquiera un piloto ruso.

\- ¡Mira! Incluso se ve la cabina –sonrió orgulloso colocándole unos cuantos filtros a la imagen- ¡ningún vloger se ha tomado una foto así Yuuri!

\- Felicidades Pichit –sonrió cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en el asiento.

Sintió que le colocaban algo en las orejas y abrió los ojos, Pichit le había puesto unos auriculares y estaba revisando la pantalla del asiento frente a él.

\- ¿Pichit que haces?

\- Estoy buscando Anastasia -soltó un "ja!" cuando la encontró, seleccionándola para que empezara apenas arrancara el avión- No vas a ir a Rusia sin conocer una de las historias más famosas-alego- tienes 18 horas para educarte, así que también te puse un documental –sonrió acomodándose en su asiento y seleccionando otra película para él.

Yuuri suspiro, por supuesto que Pichit no iba a dejar ir el tema.

Cuando el avión se estabilizo la película comenzó sin que él pudiera detenerla, su amigo le había puesto una especie de bloqueo para niños para que no pudiera cambiarla.

\- Me lo agradecerás –sonrió el moreno antes de meterse en su propia película.

Yuuri vio el principio de la película, le agradaba bastante y la música era hermosa.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido.

 _Respiraba agitado sintiendo sus pulmones en llamas por la carrera que había dado. El invierno de ese año era particularmente muy frío._

 _El joven miro el cielo sin estrellas antes de volver a correr. Lo regañarían si volvía a llegar tarde._

 _El Zar no era un hombre particularmente bueno con la servidumbre y hoy era un día importante para Nicolás II de Rusia, era el primer cumpleaños que se celebraba del menor de sus hijos después de recuperarse de su extraña enfermedad._

 _Lo que implicaba que la servidumbre debería trabajar mucho más duro, incluso habían rumores de que Vitya se presentaría hoy en el palacio._

 _La noche llego y la gente con ella. Jamás había visto a tantos nobles como los vio ese día, el Zar solía dar fiestas asombrosas, pero esta había excedido cualquier expectativa._

 _Los mejores músicos tocaban, el mejor champagne y el mejor vino eran servidos. La comida podía olerse por todo San Petersburgo y el lugar estaba tan perfectamente decorado que parecía el castillo del rey Oberón que le había contado su madre en uno de sus cuentos._

 _El chico se sentó en una de las fuentes fuera del palacio, demasiado cansado para dar un paso más, había servido, limpiado y atendido a todo lo que le habían dicho desde que salió el sol._

 _Soltó un quejido, y comenzó a quejarse en voz alta, demasiado cansado también para que le importara si lo escuchaban, estaba molesto ligeramente con su jefe y con el frio del lugar, pero aun en el inclemente frio era mucho mejor que estar dentro._

 _Suspiro y escucho una risa detrás de él._

 _Se levantó inmediatamente observando a la persona que se había reído, tenía un grueso abrigo de piel con capucha por lo que no distinguía nada de la persona ¿Cuándo tiempo tenia ahí?_

 _\- Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpirte –susurro con un tono divertido-pero ha sido muy divertido._

 _El hombre se levantó volteándose para verlo sonriente._

 _El chico abrió la boca. Era la persona más bella que había visto en su corta vida, sus ojos le recordaban a la aurora boreal que solía ver algunas noches, la combinación perfecta del azul y verde._

 _\- ¿Te moleste? –volvió a hablar, ya no había tono burlón._

 _El chico negó rápidamente._

 _\- Solo me sorprendí –frunció el ceño por su tono de voz, sonaba como si se fuera quedado sin aire._

 _El joven volvió a sonreír y el otro sintió que el corazón se detenía._

 _\- Tenías una conversación interesante –comento._

 _\- No esperaba tener público –dijo serio pero el chico rio. No lucia mucho mayor que él, pero se sentía un niño cuando el otro hablaba._

 _\- ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _No escucho la respuesta de sus propios labios._

 _\- Es un placer –veía sus labios moverse pero el sonido no llego a sus oídos- Yo soy Víctor Nikiforov._

\- ¡Yuuri! ¡Yuuri!

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía mareado.

\- ¡Yuuri! –volvieron a gritar ahora moviéndolo.

\- Pichit –murmuro aun medio aturdido por el sueño.

\- ¡Dormiste casi todo el viaje Yuuri! –dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín.

\- ¿Lo hice? –Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se quedó dormido. Se enderezo en el asiento, sentía todos los músculos agarrotados.

\- ¡No viste Anastasia! –acuso.

\- Vi la mitad… creo.

El moreno bufo.

\- Te perdonare solo porque lucias muy feliz mientras dormías –sonrió- ¿Con que soñabas Yuuri?

Parpadeo le pareció ver un par de ojos turquesa en su mente, pero no se mantuvieron ahí lo suficiente para estar seguro.

\- No lo recuerdo… -susurro frunciendo el ceño, intentando recordar.

El moreno volvió a hacer un mohín.

\- Es una lástima, parecías verdaderamente feliz –se movió emocionado para ver por la ventana- ¡Mira Yuuri! ¡Estamos llegando! –anuncio emocionado, tomando fotos a la vista aérea de la ciudad.

Yuuri se quedó viendo las luces, no supo porque, pero por alguna razón se sintió demasiado nostálgico.

* * *

Wow años sin dejar algo por aqui, aun no se muy bien que tan larga sera, pero no creo que pase de 5 caps

Ojala les gustara 3


	2. Chapter 2

Escribi este cap el mismo dia que postee el primero, me debatí mucho si subirlo o no porque la comunidad de fanfiction en español esta relativamente muerta c': pero creo que vale la pena por esas personas que me dieron fav.

Muchas gracias valen millones *inserte corazoncito*

Capitulo 2:

 _Turistas y Sueños._

Estaba cansado, no sabía porque pero lo estaba. Y no físicamente. Todos sus sueños eran así.

Algo le faltaba.

\- Yuuri –escucho una voz nerviosa entre la neblina de su sueño.

Vio a un chico de cabello negro y ojos cafés, tenía la nariz y las orejas rojas por la falta de abrigo. Probablemente no se haya dado cuenta, pero también tenía una gran marca de hollín en su rostro redondo.

Le pareció la cosa más tierna que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Trabajas aquí? –dijo intentando no reír por la reacción alarmada que tuvo el muchacho al escuchar su pregunta.

\- Si señor –susurro bajando el rostro.

Lo miro confuso ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Por qué?

\- Lo que dije antes… -comenzó, apretaba con fuerza sus manos porque sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

\- No diré nada –soltó interrumpiéndolo pero el chico seguía tenso.

\- Sé que usted es un noble y…

\- No soy un noble –volvió a interrumpir, el chico levando el rostro sorprendido.

Él había visto ojos de todos los colores, los más hermosos de entre la nobleza, los más extraños en otros países, pero ese par de ojos castaños lo tenían completamente hipnotizado. Yakov le había advertido de la arena movediza, de cómo te engulle y no te deja ir hasta ahogarte.

Él se sentía así.

\- ¿Me estas escuchando? –el chico ahora estaba frunciendo el ceño.

\- No –dijo sinceramente, el chico lo miro incrédulo como si no esperara que fuera sincero.

¿Cómo mentirle a esos ojos que lo asfixiaban?

\- Te pregunte, ¿Qué hacías en este lugar entonces?

El sonrió.

\- Es un secreto –no era mentira, pero los ojos del chico lo vieron decepcionado- No miento, es un secreto.

\- ¿Y porque es un secreto? –pregunto escéptico.

\- Porque el Zar lo dijo –la música cambio de tono, era su señal- Si quieres saberlo, entra al castillo –le guiño un ojo y coloco su dedo índice en los labios- pero no digas que yo te lo dije.

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Ya no se sentía cansado, había muerto por arena movediza y ahora su tiempo volvía a correr.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tenía el rostro mojado y le dolía el pecho.

Soltó un quejido que fue respondido por más humedad en su rostro.

Estiro la mano encontrándose con algo peludo.

\- Makachin –murmuro, el perro ladro alegre por ser reconocido- ¿Qué sucede porque me despiertas? –el perro volvió a lamerle la cara y el rio.

Un par de lamidas y ladridos más lo hicieron levantarse de la cama.

Se dirigió al baño seguido de su amigo y se miró al espejo; sus ojos estaban rojos. Miro confundido su propio reflejo, no recordaba un sueño triste, de hecho se sentía muy feliz.

\- ¿Estaba llorando Makachin? –miro al perro que ladro y movió la cola emocionado por alguna razón- Supongo que es solo irritación.

Llego al estudio algo retrasado, pero nadie se sorprendió, Víctor Nikiforov siempre llegaba tarde.

\- Oh pero si el rey nos honra con su presencia –susurro alguien a su espalda pasando un brazo por su hombro.

\- Christ, tú también acabas de llegar –dijo divertido el albino.

El rubio hizo un mohín y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del otro.

\- No tengo los privilegios del rey, pero al menos soy un noble –hizo un mohín- por ahora.

Víctor rio.

\- Puedes intentar quitarme la corona cuando quieras Christ. –desafió.

Se vieron un segundo a los ojos, negándose a ceder al otro y sonrieron.

\- Una semana más y habría sido mío –sonrió separándose del alvino- ¿Qué tanto estuviste haciendo en América?

Víctor se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Alguna chica? –levanto una ceja curioso.

\- Quien sabe –sonrió y el otro soltó un suspiro.

\- No, tú no eres así –bufo- casi toda una vida conociéndote y jamás te he visto salir con alguien por más de un mes –bufo alejándose de el- ¡un mes Víctor!

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

\- El amor es difícil –comento siguiéndolo a los bastidores.

\- No, no lo es –se volteo para mirarlo serio- Lo que yo creo que arrastras un amor que no has podido superar –apoyo su dedo índice en su pecho, donde estaba su corazón- lo tienes todo Víctor y a veces te vez tan solo como un chico que acaba de perder a su madre –se quedaron en silencio por un segundo- No es normal, Víctor. No importa lo que diga Yakov, no puedes solo tener el ballet en tu vida.

Christ se fue y Víctor no dijo nada.

El rubio tenía razón, jamás había sentido amor por otra cosa que no fuera el Ballet, y de hecho dudaba sentirlo en estos momentos.

El rey del ballet ruso, estaba increíblemente vacío y solo.

Por alguna razón pensó en unos ojos cafés.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, necesitaba concentrarse para la nueva presentación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero que descubrió de Rusia fue que "inclemente frio" era quedarse corto, el frio del lugar era suficiente para que sus pestañas se volvieran pequeños témpanos de hielo y su cuerpo entrara en una cámara criogénica.

Walt Disney desperdicio su dinero, debió venir a Rusia en invierno.

Observo a Pichit corriendo y tomándose distintas fotos, completamente ajeno del calor.

\- ¡Yuuri debemos ir a Kremlin! –señalo la hermosa estructura que se veía a lo lejos.

Aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, Rusia había sido un completo espectáculo visual desde que llegaron.

A pesar de que habían pasado cerca de un día entero durmiendo por el jet lag, apenas salieron del hotel ambos chicos pensaron que aún seguían dormidos, de hecho de no ser por las quemaduras del frio Yuuri aun lo creería.

Habían pasado tres días recorriendo diferentes lugares de Moscú, principalmente todo lo que se encontraba en la _plaza roja_ y sus alrededores y aun no terminaban. De hecho aún ni siquiera iban a la catedral de San Basilio por distraerse con cualquier cosa que veían, una vez se habían quedado casi una hora recorriendo una calle llena de árboles rosas.

Y el que la mayoría de las cosas estuvieran bordeadas por hermosos ríos lo hacía aún más irreal.

Entro al Kremlin sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración, algo que había descubierto también es que Rusia tendía a masificar cada reacción, en Rusia no te quedabas sin aliento, no, en Rusia tus pulmones se encogían y comprimían a un punto doloroso en donde necesitabas abrir la boca como un pez y repasarte mentalmente como se respiraba.

 _Inhala, Exhala._

Pichit a su lado tenía una reacción más física, cubría su boca y estaba a punto de llorar.

Caminaron por el lugar leyendo las pocas cosas que tenían en ingles de su historia, Pichit mantenía su celular en su bolsillo, después de tres días de regaños por oficiales se había resignado a tomar fotografías a lugares históricos.

 _\- Es una trampa Yuuri, no quieren que tomemos fotografías y así estemos obligados a volver para comprobar que no fue un sueño._

El Kremlin no era una sola estructura, era un conjunto de estructuras, palacios, torres, iglesias y catedrales, Porque ¿Por qué hacer una sola cosa hermosa cuando puedes hacer una ciudadela de cosas hermosas? cada una más hermosa que otra.

Llegaron a Armería, que más que "Armería" era un museo. Por primera vez en el viaje Yuuri se arrepintió de no poder tomar fotografías.

Se giró para ver a Pichit pero el chico estaba corriendo a ver la colección de huevos Fabergé.

Sonrió y siguió su camino, recorriendo tranquilamente cada exhibición.

Paso por el trono de marfil de Ivan el Terrible, el diamante de Orlov y otras joyas que brillaban más que su mismo futuro.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio la corona imperial, volviendo a sentir ese extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

\- ¿Le gusta? –Susurro una voz a su lado haciéndolo dar un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarlo.

El chico tuvo ese extraño sentimiento de Deja vu.

Al lado de él estaba una pequeña señora de uniforme, con el gafete de identificación del museo, parecía bastante amable aunque se veía que contenía la risa por la reacción que él había tenido.

\- Estaba distraído –comento volviendo a ver la corona, era como si no pudiera despegar los ojos de ella.

Su mente estaba gritándole algo que no terminaba de entender.

La mujer volvió a hablar pero él no la escucho.

\- ¿Disculpe? –dijo saliendo de su trance.

La mujer rio.

\- Dije que es hermosa ¿no? –repitió y el chico asintió.

\- Es… hermosa se queda corto. –ahora fue la mujer quien asintió.

\- Ha pasado por toda la familia imperial rusa, desde Catarina II hasta Nicolás II –explico- Es verdaderamente una lástima que no exista otro noble para usarla.

Yuuri asintió sin saber que decir.

\- ¿Sabe? Se dice que la Zarina Alejandra dejaba jugar a sus hijas con ella, solo para que no la molestaran –rio.

\- No –dijo después de unos segundos- Anastasia y Olga la tomaban a escondidas y pretendía coronarse la una a la otra.

Se quedó unos segundos en silencio ¿Qué había dicho?

La mujer amplio su sonrisa.

\- Ah yo….

\- Ciertamente –interrumpió- Es otra de las teorías populares, y más lógica si me permite decirlo, las pequeñas princesas tomando la corona imperial para hacer más real su juego de princesas –sonrió- ¿Es acaso un historiador?

Yuuri negó sintiéndose aturdido, le dolía la cabeza.

\- No, soy un bailarín de ballet.

La mujer mantuvo su sonrisa volviendo a ver la corona.

\- Extraño que sepa ese hecho entonces.

\- Creo que mi amigo lo leyó por internet y me lo dijo –replico, se empezaba a sentir mareado.

\- Yo creo que es algo más.

Yuuri miro a la señora confundido ¿A qué se refería? El gafete de su identificación se volvió más brillante y pudo notar que había una traducción al inglés de su nombre, Anya.

\- Lo siento, iré a tomar aire –no escucho si la mujer dijo algo más y salió del lugar.

Su cabeza lo estaba matando, de verdad necesitaba algo de aire.

Salió de la armería respirando agitado, se apoyó a uno de los árboles para recuperar el equilibrio, se sentía enfermo, mareado y su cabeza seguía palpitándole.

Estaba seguro que se desmayaría cuando vio algo blanco frente a él.

En el marco de una iglesia estaba un hombre con el cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco, tenía un grueso abrigo azul y miraba con una sonrisa el marco.

Su cerebro se apagó y sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta.

\- ¡Yuuri! –Gritaron, tomándolo del hombro y volteándolo- ¡Al fin de encontré! Tenía una hora buscándote y… -dejo de hablar observando al chico- ¿Estas bien? Parece que viste a un fantasma –volvió a callar- ¿Estas llorando?

Su mente volvió a encenderse. Sintió las gruesas lagrimas bajar por su mejilla congelada.

\- ¿Pichit? –dijo confundido, ya no le dolía la cabeza.

\- Definitivamente no estás bien –coloco una mano en su espalda- ¿Quieres que veamos si hay un centro médico aquí?

\- No, no, estoy bien –limpio las lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba- Solo que… este lugar es muy hermoso –mintió en parte.

Pichit lo miro no muy seguro de creerle.

\- De verdad estoy bien, Pichit. Solo necesitaba un momento.

\- Bien, pero vamos a sentarnos, vi unas bancas cerca –comenzó a arrastrarlo.

Yuuri asintió y se dejó llevar por su amigo, sintiéndose repentinamente muy cansado como para hacer otra cosa.

Miro hacia atrás pero no había nada.


End file.
